ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League II (film)
The Justice League II is the sequel to The Justice League and takes place in the DC Cinematic Universe. The Justice League roster consists of Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter. The villains in the movie are Brainiac, Xotar, Maxwell Lord and the White Martians. Plot * About 500,000 years ago, the Martian race had telepathic abilities. J'onn Jonzz and his twin brother, Ma'alefa'ek, were enemies. When Ma'alefa'ek killed J'onn's wife, he was stripped of his telepathic powers by the Council of Mars. Feeling excluded, he decides to abolish the race and genocide them. H'ronmer's Curse occurs and kills many Martians via their telepathic powers. Jonzz, however, is able to escape the planet using a Boom Tube. He travels to the dwarf planet of Eris, thinking that every Martian has died. Ma'alefa'ek, however, is alive and goes to the planet of New Mars in another galaxy to begin a new race of Martians. * 500,000 years later, Justice League members Wonder Woman, The Flash, and Cyborg track down the ruthless businessman Maxwell Lord, the mastermind who turned against the government and created weapons of mass destruction. * A larger threat emerges in an "alien" machine called Brainiac, which invades Metropolis. This catches the attention of Superman, who fights it. Maxwell Lord uses his supercomputer called Metron to hack into and destroy Brainiac. It was later discovered that Brainiac was created by Computer Tyrants of the planet Colu. Its mission was to scan everything it sees and use what it saw to help the knowledge of the Colu species. * Meanwhile, Ma'alefa'ek learns that J'onn J'onzz is alive and wants to destroy him. J'onn J'onzz also learns of Ma'alefa'ek, so he transports frequently from planet to planet in order to not be seen by Ma'alefa'ek. J'onzz later arrives on Earth and is amazed by the society. * The Justice League assembles for an emergency meeting to discuss the threat of Maxwell Lord and Xotar, the Weapons Expert, who was defeated by Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, with the help of Martian Manhunter, who joins the team (with some drawback - as the League learns that his brother is trying to find him). * Ma'alefa'ek learns of J'onzz's whereabouts so he decides to go full out attack on Earth. He takes the bodies of the dead Martians from Mars and turns them into White Martians. He also gets the extraterrestrial beast Fernus. Ma'alefa'ek and the White Martian Army invade Earth in an attempt to find Jones. After defeating the army, the Justice League wins an epic fight against Fernus while Jones fights Ma'alefa'ek. * Maxwell Lord, meanwhile, has resurrected the machine of Brainiac and connected it to Metron to create an ultra-computer to destroy the Justice League. Brainiac eventually gets destroyed again and Ma'alefa'ek, thinking that he cannot destroy Jones, truces with him and goes back to New Mars forever. Maxwell Lord and Xotar are put in prison. In the credits scene, Darkseid destroys members of the Colu species in order to learn of Brainiac's scanning of Earth. Cast * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman The most powerful member of the Justice League who has a rivalry with Brainiac. Superman gets the most screen time. * Gal Gadot as Diana/Wonder Woman Typically leads the team in combat, Wonder Woman plays a larger role in this film. * Timothy Olyphant as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern The high-ranking member of the Green Lantern Corps who comes to Earth to stop Xotar and assist the Justice League. * Cillian Murphy as Brainiac Created by the pacifist alien race, the Colu, Brainiac scans Earth and is taken aback by Superman. It is defeated by Maxwell Lord, who programs it with Metron to turn it into an evil force that takes on the Justice League. * Lance Reddick as John Jones/J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter A central figure in the movie who joins the Justice League despite opposition from members such as Batman and Aquaman. * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg A new member of the Justice League who is instrumental in taking down Brainiac. * Pedro Pascal as Maxwell Lord The mastermind who is introduced in Wonder Woman 1984. His ownership of a mysterious supercomputer called "Metron" is instrumental is using Brainiac. Lord is killed in the final battle by Wonder Woman. * Rick Cosnett as Barry Allen/The Flash The fish-out-of-water hero who is a member of the Justice League. * Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman Founding Justice League member who has less screen time in this film in order to let other story-lines play out. * Arjun Rampal as Ma'alefa'ek The brother of Martian Manhunter and one of the four main villains in this film. * Eiza Gonzalez as Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl An ally of the Green Lantern from Thanager who helps him defeat Xotar on Earth. She eventually joins the Justice League. * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman A member of the Justice League. * Lucy Liu as Xotar A weapons expert who claims to be from the future and uses powerful weapons. She learns that the key to world domination starts with the destruction of the Justice League. She gets imprisoned. Additionally, Amy Adams, Joe Morton, Keke Palmer and Michael Cassidy reprise their roles from previous DC Cinematic Universe films as Lois Lane, Dr. Silas Stone, Sarah Harris, and Jimmy Olsen, respectively. Ray Porter appears in the credits scene as Darkseid, who will be the villain of the sequel.